


This is why you don’t got on honeypot missions, James

by AWalkingParadox



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Good, Thomas Jefferson Has moral issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:18:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWalkingParadox/pseuds/AWalkingParadox
Summary: Ello! Have this little thing :)





	This is why you don’t got on honeypot missions, James

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sanna_Black_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Black_Slytherin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [quid pro quo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043844) by [Sanna_Black_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Black_Slytherin/pseuds/Sanna_Black_Slytherin). 



<https://awalkingparadox11.tumblr.com/post/169365783092>

**Author's Note:**

> Drawing this, I realised I do not know what James Bond looks like. Or his gun.  
> Hope you like it :)


End file.
